Never Apart
by lizzyclaire
Summary: Say we take some of our favorite Nightworld girls, and put them in situations that will drive their boys crazy. Sounds like fun right? Well then, that's exactly what we're going to do.
1. RashelQuinn

**Say we take some of our favorite Nightworld girls, and put them in situations that will drive their boys crazy. Sounds like fun right? Well then, that's exactly what we're going to do.**

**I do not own the Nightworld the fabulous L.J. Smith does. *tear***

Quinn/Rashel

It all started when Quinn and I went to a bar. Thierry had asked us to go that night. Some of the other Daybreakers had been following a rouge Witch around, and had determined that he would be at that bar that night. He had sent Quinn and I to get rid of him, after all, we were his best fighters.

The Witch used to belong to circle Midnight, but had been kicked out when he had started drinking blood. We assumed that he was trying to copy what Maya had done, that way he would be just as powerful as she had been. Every night for the past week he had kidnapped a young girl and drained her of blood. He wasn't very good at hiding the bodies though.

Even though we had the whole day to prepare ourselves, Quinn and I still hadn't decided on a plan. I wanted to get myself caught so then when the Witch got me alone, Quinn would ambush him after following us. Unfortunately, Quinn didn't want me all alone with the creep. When it came time for us to go to the bar, we still hadn't decided yet.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

_"No."_

"Honestly Quinn, I'm not going to get hurt. Plus you'll be right behind us." I reminded him as we stopped outside the club door.

He stepped closer to me, his black tee-shirt covered chest pressing up against mine. He placed his hands on either side of my head, forcing me to look into his dark eyes. "What if something goes wrong? I've nearly lost you countless times Rashel, if you were gone for good, I wouldn't be able to live. You're not afraid of killing yourself, and neither am I." Quinn's eyes reflected hi emotions so well, and right now I could see the worry and pain that he was talking about.

I placed my hands over his. "Nothing will go wrong, I promise John." Calling him that always made him melt; and I could see it in his eyes. The pain disappeared, but the worry remained as he looked at me like I was so wonderful that it hurt. He really would kill himself if I died.

And with that I took his hands off of my face and walked ahead of him into the bar. Quinn would follow me in a minute or two; that way we wouldn't appear together. I made my way over to a barstool, swinging my hips in a way that made my miniskirt swish back and forth. My eyes constantly scanned the room for someone that looked like the picture Thierry had given me earlier.

I sat down at the bar and ordered a drink, I needed to appear like I was just there to have fun; plus, even though I was on a mission, getting a slight buzz wouldn't hurt anyone. I saw Quinn sit down only two chairs away from me, ordering a drink as well while keeping tabs on the people around us.

We spent around an hour at the bar, an hour of hell trying to avoid my soulmate. I flirted with other guys, trying to keep myself inconspicuous. Some actually seamed kind of nice, while most just kept trying to get a look up my skirt.

Thankfully luck appeared on my side that night, considering I was approached by the man I was looking for.

He was dressed in ripped jeans and a dark red tee-shirt; they both looked like they needed a good wash. The man tried, as casually as he could, to brush his knee against mine as he came to sit on the bar stool next to mine.

"Hey there baby. What's your name?" He asked. His words were slurred slightly and I could smell alcohol on his breath. This was going to be too easy. Or so I thought.

"Rachel." I said in the sweetest voice I could manage, bating my eyelashes ever so slightly.

"Well Rachel, how would you like to come out side with me for a minute? My buddy hooked me up with some weed yesterday, and I thought you might want some."

I flashed him a smile; that was the best story he could come up with? "That's so sweet, I'd love to."

I allowed the perv to take my hand as he led me out side and in to one of the alleyways nearby. When we were out of view of everybody outside of the club I asked, "So where's the weed?" Then I felt something hard collide with the back of my head, and I blacked out.

Quinn

I watched Rashel walk out the door of the club with the Witch, and got up, ready to follow them. That was when I bumped into her.

The girl looked about 18, dressed in a shirt with a v neck that went really low and a miniskirt that went up really high. She had on enough makeup for an entire clown school, and looked slightly Goth with it all on. In one hand she held a strawberry dacery, in the other a shot.

"Sorry." I mumbled, trying to get around her so I could keep following Rashel.

"It's okay, it was my fault." She said, stepping in front of me yet again so that I couldn't get away.

"Okay then, if you insist." I said, trying my best to end the unfortunate conversation and get back to Rashel.

"You know, I'm here with some of my other girl friends. Why don't you come and do shots with us?" Oh hell.

"No, I'm good. Now I really have to go." Even she had to have heard the desperation in my voice.

"Oh come on, what's the rush? I doubt you even have a buzz right now. Come join us." This girl was clueless.

"I have something I really need to take care of, so if you would just move-"

"It'll still be there when you're done, honestly it can't hurt."

No, it won't, I thought. If this girl doesn't move out of my way soon, Rashel will be dead by the time I find her.

Rashel

My senses came back to me slowly; though it didn't take me long to figure out that I was lying against an ally wall with someone drinking my blood out of a cut on my neck.

Everything was dark, but I could still make out the shape of a man hunched over me, sucking at my broken skin. Quinn was no where in sight, and if he was, then he definitely would have killed this bastered by now.

I could feel myself growing weaker; I needed to stop this, soon. The Witch was to absorbed in my blood drinking, that he didn't notice me draw my right foot closer to my outstretched hand. I was trying to get my knife from inside of my boot; it was made of wood, so it wouldn't kill the Witch, but if I got him good enough, then it would at least put him out for a while. Unfortunately, the way that the man was kneeling over me, I couldn't quite reach my boot without disturbing him.

My mind was going over other ways to escape when suddenly I heard foot steps rushing towards us, and the sound of something deeply piercing flesh. Next thing I knew it, the Witch fell on top of me, blood oozing out of his back from where an iron knife had stabbed him. Then strong but gentle hands pulled me out from under the dead body.

That was when I saw the most beautiful thing in the world to me, Quinn. He pulled me in to him, cradling me against his chest. I wanted to hug him back, but I felt so weak, my muscles didn't have the strength to move. The Witch had taken a lot of my blood, enough apparently to weaken me.

"I knew you were going to get hurt." Quinn said. Jerk.

"_You_ were supposed to protect me. Where the hell were you anyways?" Now that I was saved, I could be pissed off.

"Some girl kept getting in my way and flirting with me. It took me a while to lose her."

"Wait, flirting with you?" He nodded. If I was a bomb, I would have exploded. "That BITCH!" I yelled, straining against Quinn's arms so I could get back in that bar and KILL the slut that dare flirt with MY Quinn.

He chuckled, holding me back easily. "Rashel, you can't even stand, let alone kill someone."

"Oh yea," I challenged. "Watch me."

Quinn stood up, taking me with him. When I was back on my feet he let me go, watching me with clear amusement on his face. I found myself able keep my balance on my feet, which I was extremely proud of myself for. With my head held high, I moved to take my first step, and fell.

Quinn caught me and held me to him. I expected him to laugh, but he didn't. I looked up to see him frowning down at me. "We're never using you as a decoy again. Understand?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off when Quinn's lips came down on mine. The kiss was fierce, and passionate, and just plain John. His mind connected with mine, and made everything 10 times better. He cradled my mind, holding it, cherishing it, and protecting it. The feeling was wonderful. Eventually, and much to my disappointment, he pulled away from me. My groan in protest soon turned in to a gasp of surprise as Quinn scooped my up in to his arms. Well, it made since considering I wasn't able to walk.

"I love you Rashel, don't forget that." Quinn murmured to me.

I smiled up at him. "Don't worry, I won't. Oh and Quinn, I understand." He smiled back at me, and then carried me to the car so we could go home.

**Sooo, what do you think? Should I continue? I want to do a random one-shot for each Nightworld couple, and so far I've already thought of one for David/Gillian and James/Poppy. Review and tell me which Nightworld couple you want me to do next, ideas are also greatly appreciated. **


	2. JezMorgead

**Yea, yea, yea. I don't own the nightworld, and never will. But if I did, I would hold all the super sexy boys hostage so they would be all mine! MWHAHAHAHAHA! … I think I need medication. ****J**

She was dieing.

Jez had saved us all with the Wild Power inside of her, but she couldn't save herself. I screamed at her as her blood poured out onto the carpet, the pain of losing my soulmate was making me irrational, stupid. Claire and Huge were on either side of her crying, saying comforting things about how they loved her and how proud of her they were; I was too stupid to do any of those things.

"JEZ YOU COME BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW!" I hollered, but all the yelling in the world couldn't keep Jez with me now. I watched as her breathing slowed, and the light in her eyes started to go out. I tried giving her my power, offering it all to her, hoping that it would help her heal; but by then she was already dead.

I roared like a wounded animal being left behind by my pack. It felt as if someone had sliced my heart in two and ripped out one of the halves. I tried pulling at the silver cord connecting us, but the other end wasn't connected to anything any more, and hung loosely.

I picked up Jez's cold, limp body and held it to me; her blood still flowing and staining my shirt. Sobs racked my body as I cried, and I didn't try to stop them. It had been so long since I had cried, and I didn't hold anything in.

It was so unfair. I was proud of Jez for stopping Lilly and her thugs from killing Claire and Huge, but I just wished she had done it after they had staked me as well. I didn't want to live with out Jez, and I decided then that I wasn't going to. Huge and Claire definitely wouldn't kill me; I doubt anyone from the gang would either, unless one of them secretly had some serious beef with me. I would do anything to die now though, I couldn't live like this. I'll just have to find the nearest vampire hunter; I wouldn't even need to ask them to kill me.

I suddenly clutched Jez tighter; not yet though, I wasn't near ready to leave Jez yet, even though she was dead.

"Morgead wake up! OW! Stop hitting me and wake up you idiot!" I looked down at Jez, but she was still dead. That had sounded just like her though.

"Morgead please wake up, I hate seeing you cry!"

My eyelids flew open to see Jez, alive as she could be, leaning over me. I sat up quickly and looked around. I was laying in bed in Jez and I's room, sweat and tears both pouring down my face.

"What happened?" I asked dazed.

"Well, you fell asleep during the movie, remember? Then in the middle of the night you suddenly started yelling, and crying, and hitting me." She explained. Jez didn't look aggravated at all that I woke her up; instead she just looked concerned and slightly worried.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I brought my hands up to my face to wipe away my tears. "Bad dream."

"What happened?" She asked, moving into a more comfortable position in front of me.

"Well." I looked down. "Remember when we got kidnapped, and you got…staked?" I forced out the word. She nodded her head and motioned for me to continue. "Well, I dreamed about that, only in my dream, you didn't make it."

That was when Jez moved, crawling over to me and wrapping her arms around me. I did the same, and cradled my precious soulmate against my chest.

"I did make it though," she murmured a little while later, "And I promise that I'm not going to die any time soon."

I shook my head. "I couldn't keep you from getting staked then, but I'm _never_ letting it happen again. I'll put my own life on the line before I let anything touch you."

She smiled. "I know." Then she pulled away from me slightly so she could kiss me.

I kissed her back passionately, savoring the sweet taste of her lips on mine. I laid back down in bed, taking Jez down with me, our lips never parting. We stayed like this for a while, her hands tangled in my hair, and my arm wrapped around her waist. Eventually we both fell back to sleep, still holding each other, and never letting go.

**Hey you guys! Sorry if the characters are a little off, I honestly can't imagine Morgead crying myself unless something really bad happened to Jez, which in this case, is exactly what happened.**

**So, yea, I know I used one of my other one-shots that I had already posted, and I'm working on this story, I didn't forget about it, I'm just having some really bad writers block issues right now. I'm also trying to focus most of my attention on my Ash and Mare story, Slowly Saying Good-bye. This one wont get as much attention until that one is done, sorry you guys. ****L**

**So you guys, you know that I love all of ya'll who read my stories (no homo), and guess what? I'll love you even more if you review. They make me feel all happy on the inside. ****J**

**Hey, I have a secret I want to tell you. You know that really sexy review button. Well, it wants you to click it. Go on, click it. You know you want to.**


End file.
